Caricia de Angel
by Tgirl by angel
Summary: La guerra entre el bien y el mal ha terminado y la luz vuelve a brillar. Todos brindan por el joven mago que ha dado fin a una era de terror y miedo, todo es normal excepto la vida de Harry... leanme! leanme! reviews xfa


**Los personajes no me pertenecen...**

Hola... me siento inspirada... y aqui les dejo con esta historia... por fa reviews!

* * *

Una Nueva Vida

Después del 5to año la vida de Harry no era la misma , las batallas con los guerreros del mal lo habían marcado y convertido en una persona totalmente diferente, no solo en lo físico sino en lo mental y sentimental, podríamos decir que lo ultimo de su corazón Voldemort se lo había llevado al infierno con el, la vida no lo había perdonado del todo pero le permitía conservar a unos pocos amigos, Hermione y Ron, Dumblendore había hecho las paces con el y se prometió ayudarlo y volverlo un verdadero guerrero de la luz, lastimosamente Lupin no dejo mas que su paso en las batallas pues un combate a muerte con el mas grande de los traidores en la tierra lo arrastro a la tumba, claro que Peter se fue al infierno.

La vida de Harry tomo un rumbo muy diferente después de la batalla final con Lord Voldemort, los diferentes ministros de magia lo colmaban de condecoraciones y exuberantes regalos, fiestas en su nombre, su vida estaba completamente vacía o le faltaba algo, ya no tendría mas aventuras o misiones en las cuales podía perder la vida, se veía tan monótono, lo mismo todos los días, una fiesta con las mismas personas, solo que el lugar variaba.

Dumblendore logro convencerlo de que no se fuera a las batallas del norte donde todavía quedaban los remanentes de los seguidores del Señor oscuro, la guerra se había expandido hasta las regiones de Los Cazadores de Dragones en Rusia. Harry se sentía molesto consigo mismo pues mientras el estaba en una fiesta habían personas dando sus vidas para que el malo no volviera a cubrir el Sol de paz que empezaba a brillar sobre el viejo mundo de los brujos.

Esta vez la fiesta era por su décimo octavo cumpleaños, apenas concia a una pequeña parte de los invitados presentes, y la verdad que al joven brujo no le interesaba conocer a todos aquellos políticos caretas. La fiesta era en una de los tantos castillos que le habían regalado, en el salón de Baile, una sala decorada al estilo neoclásico francés de Luis XVI, grandes candelabros de cristal, rosetas, cornisas y columnas en mármol color crema, grandes ventanales con cortinas de terciopelo y seda, además de una decoración floral de rosas carmesí y rosas imperiales (amarillas brillantes) representando los colores del heredero de Griffindor.

El joven brujo llevaba una túnica roja lisa en seda china por en sima de su traje de gala estilo militar, con todas las condecoraciones que había recibido en el pasado mes, apenas había pasado un mes desde que venció a Voldemort, en la mano derecha llevaba una sortija con una piedra púrpura, su anillo de graduación de Hogwarts. Su cabello negro azabache caía mas allá de sus hombros dándole un estilo de vampiro gótico, solo usaba los lentes para leer pues en una misión en China le enseñaron como curar ciertas enfermedades y problemas físicos mediante la aplicación de fuerza en los chacras o terminales nerviosas en un léxico mas comprensible. Su rostro seguía siendo el mismo, su única marca de los cambios eran sus ojos, seguían siendo de un verde intenso pero estaban vacíos de todo sentimiento terrenal o humano, eran penetrantes, atemorizantes, pero vacíos túneles sin principio ni fin.

El no tenia muchos ánimos para celebrar pero por cortesía permanecía allí y por la misma razón no los echaba, quería estar solo desahogar sus penas, estaba cansado de tantas atenciones vacías, esas personas no lo conocían apenas sabían que el fue quien derroto al poderoso mago oscuro y que había tenido mucho éxito en la mayoría de sus misiones. Pero no sabían cuanto el había sufrido en cada batalla, cada vez que perdía a un amigo, no sabían lo que era vivir marcado, nadie jamás lo comprendería ni si quiera el mismo Albus Dumblendore.

Estaba en el piso elevado del salón observando a las personas bailar, conversar y brindar en su nombre, al igual que las otras tantas que había asistido y que posiblemente tendría que asistir, se dirigió hacia una de las puertas del salón, una que llevaba al Jardín del ala Norte, necesitaba respirar aire puro. Se quedo un momento observando como la brisa movía los arbustos del jardín, todos estaban florecidos y de alguna manera podía percibir que desprendían un brillo especial, como magia talvez, hacia mucho tiempo que no contemplaba la bellaza de la naturaleza debido a que la guerra había marchitado al mundo como también había marchitado su alma.

De repente la puerta se abrió, el joven brujo se dio la vuelta rápidamente efecto de sus reflejos desarrollados durante los días de guerra, una joven de cabellos rubios aparecía a través de la puerta, - Lamento haberlo interrumpido-, dijo ella en un tono de voz muy suave, - No es nada- contesto Harry al mismo tiempo que se quedaba examinando a la joven, su rostro le parecía familiar, sus ojos eran azules claros con un leve tono de gris, tenían un brillo que nunca en su vida había visto pero reflejaban algo mas allá, estaban marcados por un largo y agotador sufrimiento, un secreto. Su piel era pálida que asemejaba porcelana, su figura era delgada, le daba la apariencia de una muñeca muy fina que se podría romper fácilmente. Sus atuendos eran algo exóticos, una falda en seda en tono azul real y dorado al estilo árabe, decorada por un cinturón de lentejuelas en oro que emitían sonidos similares a los de los cascabeles cuando ella caminaba, llevaba una blusa de cuello alto en topacios amarillos y oro, no llegaba hasta la cintura, exponiendo un piercing en su ombligo.

Tu rostro se me hace conocido¿nos hemos visto en algún otro lugar?- pregunto el joven mago a la chica de aspecto árabe, -No- dijo ella- no nos han presentado-, en el momento la puerta se volvió a abrir, esta ves esa Dumblendore quien salía del salón de fiesta, - Señorita Darcy¿ya se retira?- pregunto el viejo mago a la joven,

Si profesor – dijo ella un poco tímida, - Permíteme que unos de mis aurores la escolten hasta su casa- le dijo el mirándola de una forma que a Harry le pareció un poco extraña, - No será necesario, gracias- dijo ella en el mismo tono suave pero con firmeza, - Insisto- dijo Dumblendore no dispuesto a ceder, - Esta bien – dijo ella resignada,

Que pasen buenas noches y feliz cumpleaños señor Potter- se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo en que se colocaba un manto en seda azul por encima para protegerse de la brisa fría, Harry noto que llevaba un anillo igual al de el, pero en ningún momento la había visto en Hogwarts, se quedo extrañado. La chica se retiraba escoltada por Tonks y un nuevo integrante de la Orden, ella hecho un vistazo atrás y los ojos de Harry se encontró con los de ella, le parecía que la había visto en otro lugar pero no en Hogwarts.

¿quien es ella?- pregunto el joven a su viejo profesor- Ella es Nahiony Darcy- dijo el, - Profesor- una voz de alguien mas que se les había sumado, era Kinsgley, - No te preocupes puedo llega casa solo- dijo el mago de barba blanca, - Harry- dijo en forma de pregunta, - Me quedare un poco mas con los invitados y luego me iré a dormir- dijo al señor que consideraba como su abuelo, - En tal caso nos veremos en la mañana, que pases buenas noches y feliz cumpleaños- y el profesor se retiro, - Bueno vamos adentro- dijo Harry a el auror que le hacia compañía y que en los campos de batalla estuvo a su servicio.

El resto de la velada no fue la gran cosa, Harry simulo estarla disfrutando, se había vuelto un buen mentiroso mas bien un espía, adentrarse entre un grupo de personas y actuar como ellos para pasar desapersivido. Después de la larga y aburrida velada Harry se fue directo a su aposento, la habitación principal estaba decora al estilo neoclásico ingles, la cama de cuatro postes bastante grande, amplios ventanales con cortinas de tul de algodón egipcio, Harry dejo la túnica en una butaca, se coloco frente al espejo de cuerpo completo enmarcado en oro al estilo barroco, empezó a quitarse la molesta chaqueta militar, no es que fuera vanidoso pero le quedaba bien, revelando su fornida figura, una cicatriz en forma de cruz en el pecho del lado izquierdo le recordaba que no fue solamente su made quien dio su vida por el, esa estúpida de Bellatrix hizo el intento de matarlo con una daga envenenada pero como su destino era morir a manos del señor oscuro la daga se rompió y no llego ha hacer un cote muy profundo pero el veneno le hizo pasar un mal rato, la segunda fue un fallido intento del joven Malfoy de acabar con el famoso Potter, pero el ya viajaba por el otra mundo por que Harry lo había atravesado con un katana de doble filo.

Harry decidió hacer un poco de ejercicio ara despejar su mente, increíblemente lo ayudaba a relajarse, el encuentro con aquella joven de vestimentas árabes lo había dejado turbado como si hubiera visto un fantasma, todavía no le llegaba ninguna memoria de ella en Hogwarts, ni siquiera en los pequeños periodos que se alojaba en el castillo para recuperaras de alguna herida grave recibida en los campos de batalla o en las extravagantes misiones que realizaba.

Pero la pregunta del momento era que iba a hacer con su vida ahora que la guerra estaba ganada, se iría a estudiar a alguna institución de magia superior o se integraría a alguna de las organizaciones políticas que estaban surgiendo o irse al norte para terminar de aplacar las sombras del mal. Se levanto del suelo donde se encontraba haciendo unos cuantos abdominales, se daría un baño definitivamente nececitaba algo de agua fresca para relajarse.

Abrió una doble puerta que llevaba hacia el baño, era una habitación en mármol azul oscuro tenia el típico diseño de un baño ingles solo que con unos cuantos detalles del clásico romano, lleno una de las bañeras con agua fría, no le agregó ningún tipo de fragancia pues quería disfrutar d e su simple frescura natural, aunque las 12 de la noche no es la hora adecuada para bañarse con agua fría y menos con un clima como el de esa noche, peo eso le hacia mella a Harry.

Estaba ahí sumergido hasta el cuello con la mente en blanco, se inclino un poco mas atrás y su cabeza se sumergió en el agua fría, era una sensación agradable era como si todo lo malo se fuera de su ser. Volvió a incorporarse para recuperar la respiración, se retiro los mechones de cabellos que le cubrían el rostro mientras observaba su reflejo en el agua trasparente, se parecía mucho a la figura de su padre principalmente si en ves de peinarse el cabello con la mano lo despeinase, pero cada vez que se majaba el cabello y lo quitaba de su rostro veía en el algo de un joven Sirius.

Suficiente, se dijo para si mismo en voz alta en ves de obtener paz estaba abriendo el baúl de sus tormentos, se puso de pie, y el agua se escurría por cada parte de su musculosa figura lentamente, tomo una toalla y se dirigió hacia una puerta que llevaba a su vestidor, se coloco una sencilla pijama de algodón blanco y se acostó en la cama con sus sabanas tibias, dejo su mente en blanco, cerro sus hermosos ojos verdes y se traslado a un mundo desconocido, donde todo puede suceder, sus sueños.

* * *

Y bien que les parece? Ah... (suspiro) por fa reviews! 


End file.
